Universal Williamsburg Resort's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends.
Universal Williamsburg Resort's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends(stylized as Universal '''Williamsburg Resort's '''Halloween SPOOKtaclaur Weekends) is a day and nightly family Halloween event held at two theme parks at Universal Williamsburg Resort. such as Universal Studios Williamsburg (as Halloween Hollywood) and Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg (as Spooky Adventure). It allows guests of all ages to dress up their costumes and enter in both parks to enjoy various family-friendly Halloween-related activities and entertainment, such as going trick-or-treating for candies from park's characters. Each of those two Theme Parks occurs exclusively at weekend of September- Early November like Saturdays (for Halloween Hollywood) and Sundays (for Spooky Adventure), while the resort's other Halloween event Halloween Horror Nights, which is aimed at guests age 13 and older, occurs every nightly weekdays for two of each parks, like Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for Universal Studio Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Night's, and Tuesdays and Thursdays for Universal Islands Of Adventure As Islands Of Fear And Sometimes Some Night's Both Park's Are Opened During Halloween Horror Nights Like For Example On September - November Halloween & The Last Day Of Halloween Horror Night's. Parks Universal Studios Williamsburg - Haloweeen Hollywood. Halloween attractions * Ghostbusters Dance Party '''- a dance club that takes place at the Minions Dance Club. '''Map Info:TBA * Frankenstein's Laboratory - an interactive station where guests can create their own monster a la Frankenstein. Map Info: TPA. * Scared Shrekless 4D (Location: Shrek 4-D.) Map Info: '''Halloween is Shrek's favorite holiday but instead of the usual tricks or treats, Shrek ups the ante and challenges the gang to spend the night telling scary stories. * 'Blu's Horror Adventure.Map Info:'Halloween is Jewel's worst holiday but instead of being afraid of creepy humans, Blu is spending time telling his secret how Jewel hates Halloween (remember, all curse words are CENSORED). Location: RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience.' * '''Woody Woodpecker's Halloween Party (Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) Map Info: TPA.' * Nicktoon's Scare A Thon Fun Map Info: TPA Location: Nickelodeon Slime City * Cartoon Network:Spooky Halloween.- TPALocation: Cartoon Network Central. * The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horrors -TPA Map Info: TPA * Monster Mash - TPA. Trick or treat spots During Halloween Hollywood. * Gru's Goodies Spot '- with Gru, Lucy Wilde, the minions, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Edith & Agnes * '''Celebrities Sweets Spot '- with Golden Age celebrities like Elvis Presley * 'Max's Dogbowl with -'''Max, Duke, Gidget, Snowball, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Tiberius, Norman, Sweet Pea, Pops, Tattoo, Leonard. * '''Toon Treats '- with Woody Woodpecker, Fievel, Scooby Doo, Bugs Bunny, and SpongeBob SquarePants * 'Krusty the Clown's Barrel of Candy '- with Krusty the Clown, Bart and Lisa Simpsons * '''Sid's Candy Cave - With '''Manny, Ellie and Peaches the mammoths, Diego and Shira the sabretooth tiger, Sid and Granny the sloths, Scrat the sabretooth,Scratch the squirrel, Crash and Eddy the possums. * '''DC Comics Superheroes Candy Area - with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Cyborg * Princess Peach's Treat Spot '- with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser and Donkey Kong * '''Blu and Jewel's Candy Nest '- with Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Teigo, Rafael, Nico, & Pedro from Rio. * '''Foster's Treat House.- With Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, & Coco. * King Julian's Royal Candy Throne - '''with Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, the penguins, King Julian the Ring-Tailed Lemur, Mort the Mouse Lemur, Maurice the Aye-Aye. * '''Berenstain Bears Candyhouse - '''with ''The Berenstain Bears'' family: Papa, Mama, Brother, and Sister Bear.' * '''PBS : Kids Treat Area - With PBS Kids Character's.' * The Spooky Krab - '''with * '''Ninja Turtles Treat Sewer - '''with Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Splinter, April O'Neil and the Shredder. Universal Islands Of Adventure - Spooky Adventure. Halloween attractions * '''Spiders, Mice and Bats, Oh My! - A show that tells about the creepiest creatures of the planet. * It's the Great Pumpkin Maze, Charlie Brown! - a pumpkin maze located near Seuss Landing. * Marvel Superhero Dance Party '''- a dance club that takes place at the Marvel Area. * '''Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Laboratory - an interactive station where guests can create their own Dinosaur Location: Jurassic Park Discovery Center. Trick or treat spots * Port Of Entry Treat Treasure * 'Minion-Adventure ' Candy Spot * Who-Vile Candy Shop * Jurassic Park Treat Bay * Sonic SEGA Treat's. * Marvel Superhero Island Candy Area. ''' * '''Toon Lagoon: Toon Candy. * Equestrian Candy Castle * Pikachu's Candy Gym * Inkopoiles Candy Treat's. * Animal Crossing: Treat's Zone. * Trick or Treating at 'Sweets from Honeydukes '- with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore Category:Events